Sans toi
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Pensées de Raphael (Je ne sais pas résumer, sorry!) [Cette fanfic m'a été inspiré par l'auteur de Mon petit secret qui je le (la) rassure n'est pas du tout semblable!]


Sans toi

Source: Tortues Ninjas

Genre: POV + Romance + Drama + Family

Couple: Raphaël x ?

Disclaimers: Les personnages des Tortues Ninjas et les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas à moi! Sauf un personnage!

Résumé: Pensées de Raphael (Je ne sais pas résumer, sorry!) [Cette fanfic m'a été inspiré par l'auteur de « Mon petit secret » qui je le (la) rassure n'est pas du tout semblable!]

Chapitre unique:

POV Raphael

_Mon T-phone glissa entre mes doigts, s'écrasant au sol. Non…Don se trompe. Il faut que j'aille __**le**__ voir! Laissant seul Casey s'occuper de la bande de malfrats que nous avons suivie puis attaquée alors qu'ils allaient dévaliser une banque. _

_Courant le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la plus proche bouche d'égout que je fais glisser puis referme derrière moi._

_Une fois dans les égouts, je reprends ma course, le cœur battant comme un fou, me dirigeant vers le repaire._

_Les souvenirs où __**il**__ est présent me reviennent, je n'arrête pas de courir, échouant de les faire partir. Durant toute notre adolescence, je lui cherchais misère car je n'approuvais qu'il fût choisi par notre père. Bien sûr, mon caractère enflammé et borné nous amenait à nous disputer, mais je savais qu'il m'aimait comme moi je l'aimais, bien que je suis incapable de le dire avec des mots._

_Après tout, ne dit-on pas que le rouge représente la colère, la destruction? Mais aussi l'Amour et la passion? Contrairement à __**lui**__, je suis incapable d'exprimer autre chose que de la colère ou de la haine._

_**Il**__ est calme, sûr de lui, patient, doux et encourageant. Moi, je suis son contraire. Nos autres frères me connaissent assez pour deviner quand je suis de mauvaise humeur que quand je veux les réconforter…à ma manière._

-Votre différence est votre force, mon fils. m'avait expliqué Senseï un jour où j'étais malade. Vous êtes complémentaires.

_Je m'étais levé avec un léger rhume, mais ne voulant pas rester au lit, je me suis levé, rejoignant les autres à la salle à manger où Senseï (c'était une première!) avait préparé deux montagnes de crêpes. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous avons quitté le repaire pour aider April et Casey qui affrontaient Karaï que j'ai compris à quel point j'avais été idiot de taire mon état._

_**Il**__ fut le premier à remarquer que je ne mettais plus autant d'énergie dans mes attaques et que mes reflexes de défenses avaient ralentis._

_**Il**__ m'avait ramené au repaire, me portant sur son dos. Je ne m'en rappelle pas car j'avais perdu connaissance à cause d'un puissant coup de pied de la part de Karaï dans le ventre._

_Je ne compris que je __**l**__'aimais que quand j'ai crus __**le**__ perdre. Capturé par le Shredder ainsi que l'un de nos frères, j'ai du réfléchir à un plan pour sauver mes deux frères. Avec l'aide de mon frère à mes côtés et de Crème Glacée nous avons réussit à les libérer, affaiblis par une série d'interrogatoire dont je préfère taire le résultat._

_J'ai crus que mon cœur allait se briser en découvrant ses blessures dont certaines qu'il cachait par honte. Je suis resté près de __**lui**__ durant les trois semaines où il reprit petits à petits la santé. Et confiance en lui-même et en ses capacités de Ninja._

_Ça remonte à quatre mois. Quand ai-je réussi à lui avouer mes sentiments? Je ne m'en rappelle plus, mais je rappellerais toujours qu'__**il**__ s'était jeté dans mes bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes, répétant comme une prière (plutôt une supplication) que je __**lui**__ pardonne ces années où il croyait que jamais ses sentiments ne seraient partagés._

_En guise de pardon, je __**l**__'ai embrassé, __**le**__ serrant aussi tendrement que de façon possessive dans mes bras. Les premiers jours nous avons réussi à cacher à notre père et nos frères notre amour, mais au bout d'un mois, Senseï et les autres découvrirent notre secret._

_**Il**__ était souffrant, __**il**__ ne réussissait pas à garder un aliment dans l'estomac sans courir aux toilettes pour aller vomir. Bon, j'avoue que __**l**__'avoir appelé « Chéri » en allant __**le**__ soutenir m'a trahi, mais tôt ou tard mes frères et notre père auraient découvert notre secret!_

_Donnie fit des analyses afin de mettre un nom sur l'étrange maladie de mon chéri. Il dut refaire quatre fois les analyses car il crut la première fois qu'il s'était trompé, mais non. Mon chéri était enceint!_

_J'étais fou de joie à l'idée d'avoir un enfant de __**lui**__, bien que mon chéri nous fasse remarquer, d'une mauvaise foi qui me rappelle la mienne, qu'il espérait que la grossesse ne durerait pas 9 mois. Et, sans le savoir, il devina juste._

_Donnie m'appelait pour m'appendre que le travail avait commencé depuis une heure, mais que ça se présentait mal._

_Vous vous dites sûrement pourquoi, je ne suis pas resté auprès de __**lui**__ pour l'accouchement? C'est simple, très simple même. Je crois que je me serai évanoui si j'avais tenu la main de mon chéri._

_Quittant mes pensées après être entré au repaire, je cours vers l'infirmerie qui fait office de salle d'accouchement où mon père et mes frères sont assis sur des chaises. Senseï tient quelque chose dans ses bras, Donnie se tient la tête entre ses mains tandis que Mikey a sa main posé sur sa carapace._

-Mina*…l'appelle-je, la voix étranglée.

_Relevant la tête mon benjamin se leva, se dirigeant vers moi où il posa ses mains sur mes épaules._

-Raphie…

_Pourquoi la voix de mon frère est-elle hésitante et son regard si triste? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

-Leonardo n'est plus.

_Relevant brusquement la tête pour la tourner vers mon père, je lis la même tristesse dans ses yeux._

_Mon cœur cessa de battre. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines devant la nouvelle. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la gorge nouée, je la referme. Mes yeux me brûlent, je n'arrive pas à lever ma main pour chasser les larmes qui roulent le long de mes joues._

-Avant de rendre son dernier soupir, Leo…

_Donnie s'interrompit. Je ne l'ai pas entendu se relever, je sens sa main sur ma carapace. Je lis dans le regard marron de mon génie de frère du remord, de la tristesse et de la colère contre lui-même._

_Mon cœur se serra davantage. Malgré ma gorge nouée, je réussis à prendre la parole._

-Don…j'ignore ce qui s'est passé, mais…Leo n'aurait pas approuvé que tu te juges faibles ou que tu n'ais pas pu calculer les risques qu'il aurait pu rencontrer. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Leo…et je ne t'en veux pas.

_Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres en guise de remerciement. Mon frère serra les poings afin de terminer sa phrase._

-Leo m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'aimerait toujours, qu'il attendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais il attendra que tu rendes ton dernier souffle. Aime Airi-Chibana pour deux, qu'elle ne manque de rien.

_Senseï me tendit le petit paquet de langes que je compris être ma fille. Ma fille…Airi-Chibana. Un sourire douloureux, mais tendre étira mes lèvres en remarquant sa couleur de peau, vert forêt._

-Leo me disait qu'on aurait un garçon tellement le bébé donnait de puissants coups de pieds. Moi, je lui rétorquais qu'on aurait une fille, car nous sommes trop nombreux en tant que garçons!

_En voyant mon père et mes deux petits frères sourirent avec dans les yeux l'éclat de la douleur d'avoir perdu Leo et la joie d'avoir une petite-fille pour le premier et une nièce pour les deux autres. Ils doivent se souvenir de cette dispute entre Leo et moi. Finalement, j'avais deviné juste._

_Regardant un peu plus ma fille, je remarque qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Leo de quand on était des bébés tortues quand Senseï nous découvrit et nous adopta!_

_C'est la gorge nouée par l'émotion (le chagrin, la douleur et la joie) que je réussis à prononcer ces mots:_

-Bienvenue parmi nous, Airi-Chibana Hamato.

*Mot japonais pour dire « Tout le monde » ou « Les amis », mais dans le cas présent c'est pour dire « Tout le monde »!


End file.
